Yuumalicious (Asano Gakuhou's part)
by NathanCh
Summary: Ternyata meluangkan waktu bersama ketua dewan meninggalkan sebuah kenangan. #BangsatsuParadeProject [Asa(sr)Iso]


Pekerjaan menuntut untuk dilirik. Ruangan tanpa perabotan banyak menjadi obyek paling membosankan. Tumpukkan kertas patut diberi kutukan. Serta aduan staff pengajar yang melaporkan hal tidak berguna butuh penilaian.

Kalau kelas mereka berhasil, lantas ia harus berkata apa? Ingin diberi penghargaan? Gakuhou bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bangga pada orang lain. Sudah jelas. Bahkan untuk anak kandung sendiri frasa memuji jarang ia beri. Jadi apa boleh buat. Tersimpul satu fakta; tidak ada yang menarik mudah menyita perhatiannya. Terkecuali kasus unik dalam kelas 3-E.

Detik jarum jam yang menggema dan membentur dinding ia abaikan. Kedua tangan mulai terasa pegal menopang dagu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Tiga puluh menit berlalu tanpa kegiatan. Segala urusan pendidikan diurutkan untuk menyelinap dalam jadwal besok. Untuk hari ini cukup diakhiri dengan rapat singkat.

Ponsel di atas meja berlapis kaca bergetar cukup menyita perhatian. Nada dering bukan menjadi ciri khasnya. Lagipula ia cukup peka. Tidak perlu lantunan nada menggelikan seperti dalam setelan ponsel putra semata wayang.

Kursi berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Menghujani sosok yang lelah oleh siraman sinar matahari. Sandaran kursi yang empuk membuai lamunan. Percikkan surga dunia; berupa pandangan langit biru terpajang angkuh. Kapas putih berarak rapi. Angin menuntun perjalanannya. Di atas sana, panggung raksasa menampung alam lain. Terkenal dalam dongeng-dongeng bocah ingusan dan pepatah-pepatah suci pendeta berjanggut di gereja. Bahwa Tuhan menyediakan tanah luas yang suci, membangun pemandangan takjub yang tidak ada sedikitpun terbayang oleh manusia. Berupa surga yang sesungguhnya.

Mendadak bisikan misterius menyentil lamunan. Gakuhou mendadak teringat mantan pendamping hidup, yang hanya sebentar menghabiskan waktu bersama di atas pijakan dunia.

Fakta selalu berkata orang yang sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun memiliki kepintaran. Mungkin patut dikata benar. Gakuhou sendiri mengaku sering terhanyut pikiran-pikiran tidak berguna.

Hal yang sudah tidak pantas lagi diingat-ingat lebih cocok dikubur dalam-dalam dan jangan lagi menjadikannya torehan luka.

Karena seorang bocah pantauan putra kandung sendiri rupanya menyita perhatian.

Asik melamun nyatanya tidak mematikan indra pendengaran seperti kebayanyakan yang terjadi pada orang lain. Ketukkan tiga kali pada pintu berdaun dua memancing perhatian untuk berpaling.

Pintu terbuka. Bunyi benturan pada ubin mendeteksikan ujung hak bahan kayu. Asano benci dengan pendingin ruangan yang mudah menerbangkan aroma-aroma sedikit mencolok. Seperti parfum yang disemprot pada tubuh guru paling seksi dalam jajaran staff pengajar SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Selamat siang, Asano- _san_."

Aksen suara benar-benar feminim. Walau menyandang gelar pembunuh lalim.

Asano malas melepaskan mata dari indahnya burung yang terbang di balik kaca. "Selamat siang."

"Mengungkit undanganmu kemarin siang untuk mengadakan rapat denganku dan Karasuma, apakah jadi dilaksanakan?"

"Tentu saja jadi. Kali ini tidak perlu melibatkan Koro- _sensei_."

"Oh, Tentu. Namun sayangnya Karasuma juga tidak dapat turut hadir."

Sisi kanan wajah Asano bersandar pada telapak tangan, "staff pengajar dalam gedung tidak berguna memang selalu mudah mengabaikan panggilan penting."

Wanita pirang memutar kedua bola mata. "Maaf. Tapi Karasuma sedang ada perlu dalam urusan pemerintahan."

"…" Asano tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah. Kita akan rapat di mana?"

Tubuh tegap pria poni belah tengah bangkit dari kursi. Menjauhkan bokong dari empuknya kursi mahal berkualitas. "Irina- _san_ , kau bisa melihat sofa santai di ujung ruanganku, kan?"

.

"Rapat selesai?"

"…. menurutmu?"

Ruangan berbentuk segi empat dan minim perabotan tidak lagi bising oleh suara-suara percakapan berisi perundingan. Irina sudah kembali menumpuk kertas-kertas putih yang sempat berserak di atas meja kaca hitam. Senyum puas terlukis jelas pada garis wajahnya yang kecil. Terlebih saat berhasil melewati menit menegangkan dalam rapat singkat bersama pria murah senyum namun menusuk. Tapi mengingat profesi yang dulu menuntutnya untuk mengelilingi dunia, Irina ternyata sudah biasa berbincang dengan pria berumur berapapun serta berwajah batu.

Tiba-tiba Irina merasa gatal untuk mengajak bincang santai.

"Jika aku perhatikan, ketua dewan tampak jarang berjalan-jalan?" Irina tidak menyesal melontar pertanyaan cuma-cuma. Habis ditilik dari kekayaan, apakah Asano sangat jarang mengeluarkan kocek untuk dialurkan pada kasir-kasir di mall atau toko lain? Sayang. Padahal dikaruniai wajah tampan dan masih dapat mencuri lirikan wanita cantik berdada besar.

Bahkan Irina yakin artis cantik yang membintangi iklan sampo terpercaya sebagian umat hawa akan mudah terpesona akan garis wajah Asano yang sempurna. Benar-benar hasil pahatan Tuhan yang tidak memiliki garis cacat. Kecuali pada letak sifat, mungkin terjadi kesalahan.

Tuhan tahu dimana tempat menaruh karunia. Secuil dari surga. Pintar, kaya, tampan, sayangnya duda.

Tapi tetap keren, kan?

"Memang jarang." Asano menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa. Ia merelakan beberapa menit membuang waktu bersama wanita di hadapan. Daripada harus mengingat sosok cantik yang masih berusaha di hapus dari memori ingatan.

Irina mengeluarkan tabnya, "aku memiliki rekomendasi bagus. Terdapat kafe ramai pengunjung. Padahal masih baru menyebar nama. Tertarik?"

"Kafe." Asano mengulang.

"Ya. Kafe."

"Tidak ada waktu."

"Asano- _san_ , tidak kusangka hidupmu sebenarnya dalam artian membosankan."

"Terserah. Lupakan itu."

"Uh? Anda seharusnya tahu dan mencoba datang. Kudengar ada rumor-rumor aneh dari murid."

Salah satu alis Asano naik, "rumor apapun itu, aku dapat menebak tentang kualitas makanan yang mereka buat. Sehingga banyak menarik hati murid-muridku."

"Mungkin?" Fabrik pakaian Irina tersiram saat mengambil cangkir berisi teh hangat. Warna putih susu ternodai warna kecokelatan yang sangat pudar. Tisu di ujung meja tercuri dua lembar, "mau mencoba datang?"

Sejujurnya Asano sangat malas untuk mendatangi tempat ramai. Apalagi terbayang melihat wajah-wajah bocah muridnya yang siapa tahu memang sedang senang menyerbu kafe.

Wanita pirang memang pintar membaca pikiran orang lain. "Ayolah. Asano- _san_ pasti butuh tempat penuh sosial seperti itu."

"Irina- _san_ sangat pandai menyindir." Senyum tipis terukir. Asano berujar dengan tenang, "di rumah aku juga dapat memakan makanan yang disediakan kafe. Ataupun restoran."

"Tapi hanya makan sendiri? Ayolah. Akan aku pesankan untuk anda. Anggap saja hadiah dariku."

"Guru kelas E ternyata mudah bermain sogok."

"Ketua dewan sangat mudah berprasangka buruk, ya. Aku serius, sungguh. Aku pesankan, ya."

Sejak kapan Irina berubah menjadi teman sok akrab. Asano mencemooh dalam hati. Tidak suka wajah orang gemar mengemis untuk dihargai.

Jari-jari lentik bermain di atas layar sentuh. "Ah. Wifi di sini bagus sekali." Wanita itu tampak sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Sesekali bergumam tentang buruknya sinyal di atas bukit. Sengaja, agar Asano dengar dan mungkin prihatin lalu memasangkan wifi pada gedung kayu.

"Baik. Asal kelas E harus benar-benar meningkatkan nilai saat UAS nanti."

"Hmm... Tantangan di terima."

"Hari ini?"

"Tidak. Dua minggu lagi. Aku pilih hari Sabtu."

"Haruskah menunggu selama itu untuk membuang uang di sana?. Lebih baik tidak usah."

"Ah." Sesuatu menarik kedua matanya untuk melirik. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. Anda pasti suka." Jari-jarinya semakin semangat mengetuk-ngetuk layar. "Dua minggu lagi. Di kafe Kunubutler. Kau akan di sambut oleh butler yang sudah aku pesan."

"Apa itu? Semacam pijat gratis?"

"Bukan. Sudahlah, datang saja. Hari Sabtu depan. Pukul 17.45.".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuumalicious (Asano Gakuhou's part)**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

 **This fiction by Anagata Takigawa**

 **ASANO GAKUHOU | ISOGAI YUUMA**

 **( AsaIso )**

 **#BangsatsuParadeProject**

 **WARN** **: ANEH.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

Deru mobil berhenti tepat saat mesin dimatikan. Pria tampan dengan pakaian formal keluar menunjukkan diri. Menarik beberapa pasang mata untuk melirik dan sebagian berbisik memuji. Pakaian sangat memperjelas ketampanan. Rapat beberapa menit lalu tidak membuatnya menyempatkan diri menuju rumah dan mengganti pakaian.

Langkah menuntun menuju pintu kaca berdaun dua. Asano mungkin mengunjungi tempat yang salah. Namun matanya tidak mungkin terdiagnosa rusak saat mendapati dua kuping berbulu menyapa pandangan. Hampir menampar dagunya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan!"

Kedua alis menukik turun. Karena tinggi, Asano sedikit menurunkan wajah. Baru terlihat wajah orang yang belum pernah ia temui.

Untung sama sekali tidak alergi pada bulu. Asano malas membalas tatapan _head butler_ yang menyambut dengan suara dibuat-buat manis. Padahal bergender sama. Mungkin suara aslinya bobrok. Mungkin. Karena hanya cemoohan dari Asano semata.

"Tuan Asano? Mari saya antar ke meja anda."

.

Bulu-bulu halus dan berbentuk mirip segitiga. Bukan alami tumbuh dari kepala. Sesuatu yang panjang hampir menyamai posisi belahan bokong. Tidak, lebih atas sedikit. Dipasang kuat sekitar pinggang. Dengan bantuan tangan ahli rekan kerja.

"Nah. Sudah rapi kembali."

"Ah, ya. Makasih." Pinggang bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri, "Tapi, apa ekornya tidak diikat terlalu kencang?"

"Tidak. Daripada jatuh, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, ini sesak. Longgarkan sedikit lagi."

Akhirnya teman bersurai cokelat mau berurusan lagi dengan pinggangnya.

Isogai menatap makhluk abnormal tepat di hadapan. Hidup dalam elemen meniru yang paling pintar; cermin dalam ruang ganti. Yuuma mendesah. Dirinya tidak tampak lagi karismatik dengan nekomimi berbulu warna hitam putih serupa ekor palsu yang menggelikan. Jujur saja untuk warna ekor membuat Isogai merinding sendiri. Untung bekan ekor asli. Kalau dipegang rasanya biasa saja.

Tentu, huh.

Dia bukan manusia setengah kucing betulan.

"Sudah. Balasannya aku minta nomor teleponmu."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah. Tulis di sini." Gadis bersurai pirang menyerahkan kertas putih kecil dan pena hitam. "Nanti berikan padaku. Sudah ada pelanggan yang menunggu."

Isogai membungkuk dengan kedua mata terpejam, "Baiklah. Terima kasih!"

"Aku pergi duluan, ya."

Beberapa digit angka menodai kertas. Satu helaan napas dikeluarkan hingga punggung turut melengkung ke depan.

Terpaksa meminta bantuan untuk menata penampilan. Karena pelanggan sebelumnya cukup ganas. Bermata empat misterius, sedikit berlebihan dengan lensa berwarna nyentrik; oranye. Ntahlah siapa orangnya, jujur Isogai sudah lupa walau hanya nama. Yang penting sudah pergi angkat kaki setelah kenyang makan dan menyiksa.

 _Shift_ pertama sudah menumpahkan banyak keringat. Tidak lagi untuk ke dua kali. Detik-detik sebelumnya serupa habis mencoba melintasi rintangan berat. Semisal menghindari diri dari percikkan merah Neraka.

Pintu ruangan terketuk tiga kali. Dua telinga muncul menyapa sebelum wajah head butler tampak dengan cengiran. "Isogai mana? Lama sekali."

Setelah memastikan penampilan diri tidak terlalu mirip dengan banci, langkah gontai menyertai menuju pintu. Saat mata menangkap keramaian pengunjung, harum makanan membelai indra penciuman.

"Itu. Di sana." Jari telunjuk menghantarkan pandangan Isogai.

"Dimana?" Kepala bertunas plus bertelinga clingak-clinguk tidak jelas.

"Dibalik tirai merah hati itu."

"Spesial sekali. Memangnya orangnya seperti apa?"

Head butler tampak berpikir dengan menggaruk dagu, "Ng, ntahlah. Yang jelas pria."

"Pria?"

"Sudahlah! Pergi sana!"

Disertai langkah menuju sekat misterius, Isogai merepalkan dalam hati bahwa pelanggan selanjutnya jauh berbanding sejuta dengan yang sebelumnya. Dan ketika sudah dekat, bocah umur empat belas memutuskan untuk mengintip terlebih dahulu. _Head butler_ berniat baik untuk mengantarkan, hingga sampai depan tirai.

Kedua mata secara tiba-tiba berair dan ingin keluar.

Sosok tegap dengan warna surai yang khas. Dan tuksedo formal tampak familiar. Jas hitam dan kemeja putih, mempertegas sosok berwajah bidadara. Sedang duduk santai pada sofa merah berbentuk siku-siku dan berhiaskan bantal bertelinga kucing. Gayanya sungguh elegan dengan kedua kaki saling menimpa. Serta smartphone dalam genggaman, ibu jari sibuk menari di atas layar.

Buruk. Isogai mengenalnya. Tidak sedikitpun menguji, malah ketakutan. Memang benar. Pelanggan selanjutnya satu banding sejuta. Yang ini lebih seram.

Ingin rasanya berteriak.

Kenapa,

Asano Gakuhou… ada di kafe tempat ia bekerja?!

Karirnya tamat sudah.

"Ini bukan lagi membunuhku tapi juga keluargaku!" Isogai berteriak.

"Apa?" Alis _head butler_ naik. Dramatis, kedua telapak tangan menutupi mulut, "dia pembunuh?"

Pelanggan sebelumnya yang benar-benar bertitel pembunuh, mas.

Pikiran gelisah hingga tremor. Isogai mulai memikirkan masa depan. Menerka-nerka tempat kerja apa yang akan ia cari selanjutnya. Salah satu peraturan Kunugigaoka adalah melarang kehadiran murid dengan pekerjaan paruh waktu. Serta sudah pernah dibuang ke dalam gedung bobrok karena kedapatan bekerja. Kemungkinan besar jika kembali kepergok maka namanya akan di hapus dari urutan daftar nama pelajar.

Pemuda bertunas berharap hal mustahil; memiliki jurus memanipulasi. Bulir keringat mulai membasahi fabrik pakaian yang dikenakan. Jika kedua telinga kucing memang sungguh tumbuh dari atas kepala, sepertinya sudah berubah bentuk; telinga itu tidak lagi tegak.

Pemuda surai hitam terlalu terbuai dalam lamunan pedih. Sehingga tidak menyadari _head butler_ yang sudah dongkol dan segera menepuk bahu.

"Gajimu kuajukan akan dipotong!"

"Aaah!" Tubuh Isogai terdorong sekaligus menjerit sebagai respon terhadap ucapan rekan kerja. Gaji biasa saja belum terlalu cukup untuk menghidupi empat orang.

Tubuh terdorong cukup kuat, menerobos kain beraroma bunga mawar.

Sukses. Mendarat dengan cantik. Isogai dengan lagak tolol berhenti tepat di hadapan meja bundar berpelitur. Berwarna cokelat tua dan dipernis sungguh sempurna.

Pinggul sempat menabrak pinggir meja. Heboh. Hingga vas bunga di tengah meja hamir menggelinding dan jatuh. Kertas dan pena dalam genggaman jatuh menghantam ubin.

"Dialah _butler_ yang akan menemani anda, Tuan!" Lapor penggali kubur. Barusan selesai menyiadakan tanah kosong untuk pemuda malang. Lalu pergi kembali berjaga di depan pintu.

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

"A-Ah," Mulut Isogai dikutuk mendadak, susah bicara. Dua iris violet menusuk tepat pada dirinya.

Ekspresi Asano tidak mudah diterka. Pria itu memerhatikan dalam diam. Mendadak lagaknya berubah. Dari ujung tunas sampai kaki diperhatikan cukup intens.

Kasus sudah semakin parah. Isogai rela di _bully_ seperti dalam film-film berdurasi dua jam. Setelah ketahuan bekerja, lalu ditemukan sedang bertransformasi menjadi kucing serta pemuda jadi-jadian. Untuk sekedar menelan ludah rasanya sangat sulit.

"Kau?"

Demi Tuhan Isogai butuh kekuatan telepati.

Langkah malu-malu untuk lebih dekat dengan meja. Kedua iris emas dilempar ke arah lain, sayangnya tidak ada obyek lain yang pantas dilihat kecuali tirai merah yang mempersempit pandangan mata lain untuk mengintip. Ruangan cukup tertutup akibat jendela kaca besar yang dihalangi dengan tirai serupa. Semakin memacu jantung dan hasilnya sungguh melemaskan kedua tungkai kaki.

Ah, tapi mesin waktu bertelinga bundar cukup cantik. Oke, mata Isogai terfokus ke sana.

Dua lengan terlipat di depan dada, "tidak kusangka pemuda yang baru mendapat ranking nomor satu dalam mata pelajaran IPS benar-benar seorang pembohong."

Dua sepatu hitam saling bersentuhan. Kedua tungkai berbalut sepatu dan celana panjang hitam menutup rapat. Dalam aksen gemetar ia berusaha menjawab, "m-maaf, Tuan."

"Tuan? Tidak buruk untuk seekor siluman."

Dua iris emas akhirnya berani menatap sosok pria ganteng. Tepat pada tangannya yang tampak kekar. Belum berani menatap mata.

"Siluman?"

Kesunyian menyelinap. Asano tidak lagi melontarkan sesuatu yang mengikis nyawa bocah empat belas. Begitupun Isogai yang sudah berniat akan segera membeli koran sebelum pulang. Mencari lowongan kerja yang sudi menerima bocah.

Napas berat terhembus pelan, "kau ingin aku permalukan di depan orang lain?"

"Maksud anda?"

"Seperti memberi tahu semua orang di sini bahwa kau bersekolah di tempat yang sama sekali tidak memberikan izin untuk bekerja."

Jujur. Asano suka melihat orang yang berlutut.

Daging di atas tulang pipi memerah. Menahan sesak di dada. Tanpa sadar Isogai mengepalkan tangan disamping kedua tubuh. Lalu spontan berkata, "T-Tuan! Maafkan saya karena sudah berbohong dan melanggar peraturan untuk yang kedua kali!"

Asano menatap dengan salah satu alis terangkat, "Maaf?"

Buah adam mendadak terasa menghalangi jalur ludah yang sudah ditelan paksa, "ya. Sungguh. Banyak alasan penting yang harus anda ketahui kalau saya tidak mendapat pekerjaan. Seperti—"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara." Salah satu tangan terangkat. Membetulkan letak kotak tisu bergaya klasik yang tadi sempat terjatuh akibat tubrukan tubuh mungil bocah surai hitam, "aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Yang tidak kusangka adalah tempat pelarianmu selama ini. Berhubung aku masih memiliki urusan di tempat lain, lebih baik kau segera menjalankan tugas hinamu itu."

Kedua mata akhirnya berani menatap garis wajah ketua dewan, "… jadi?"

"Layani aku seperti tugasmu yang seharusnya. Untuk masalah pekerjaan akan kita urus di sekolah. Karena aku masih dapat memandang tempat."

Perasaan lega—walau sedikit—cukup menenangkan jantung yang sedari tadi sibuk berpacu hingga rasanya akan mati segera. Untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat dan setidaknya rasa terima kasih, Isogai membungkuk terlampau dalam. Sehingga bandana _nekomimi_ jatuh membentur lantai.

"Ah."

Pendengaran Isogai tidak mungkin salah. Tapi baru saja ia mendengar suara tawa kecil dari ketua dewan. Sayang Isogai bukanlah bocah yang peka. Sehingga tidak sadar bahwa tawa barusan tersirat ledekan.

"Menggelikan." Komentar itu terdengar singkat. Langsung dari bibir seksi Asano Gakuhou. Isogai segera mengambil benda keramat bertelinga.

Nekomimi kembali menjadi mahkota kepala. Dada Isogai bergerak naik turun. Menetralkan pergerakkan jantung. Senyuman lebar bocah itu tunjukkan sebagai inisiatif kecil untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatir. Untuk sekarang dia harus menjalankan tugas terlebih dahulu. Maka dari itu benda tipis persegi panjang dan bersampul merah yang sedari tadi dia pegang diulurkan ke atas meja beralas putih susu.

"Silakan memesan, Tuan."

Asano menerima uluran dari Isogai. Buku menu sampul cokelat dan ukiran victoria sudut siku-siku segera di buka. Memilih hidangan sesuai selera.

" _Lamb roast with traffel_ sauce dan _Darjeeling tea_."

.

"Ugh."

Dalam toilet Isogai memuntahkan isi perut. Keluar sudah kebiasaan buruk jika dilanda gugup. Kejadian tadi lebih menegangkan daripada harus mengatur fokus arah pistol untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_. Selama menunggu pesanan jadi, Isogai memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Berkaca dan berpikir bahwa telanjang di onsen lebih baik daripada harus muncul di hadapan ketua dewan dengan menggunakan pakaian mengundang birahi—tidak, ini bukan menurutnya, tapi menurut salah satu rekan kerja bergender perempuan. Isogai mendadak memikirkan satu hal konyol. Apakah otaknya pantas memikirkan kira-kira apa tanggapan ketua dewan dengan penampilannya?

Seperti banci, orang sakit jiwa, atau kucing jadi-jadian?

Padahal dia memakai seragam butler seperti yang biasa ia pakai. Tapi kenapa tadi di ruang ganti ada yang mengatainya banci?

Pesanan sudah siap untuk diberikan kepada pemesan. Isogai kembali mendatangi meja Asano dengan langkah cepat. Senyum tipis terukir. Keringat yang mengalir pada leher Isogai harap tidak tertangkap pandangan pria dewasa.

Sekaligus sedikit menghargai Asano yang tidak menyentuh lonceng pemanggil barang sekalipun. Sungguh pria yang sabar menunggu.

"Ini pesanan anda."

Satu piring dan satu gelas kaca berisi makanan minuman terletak di atas meja. Ditata rapi tepat dihadapan pria yang sudah menunggu. Setelah itu punggung Isogai sekali lagi membungkuk. "Selamat makan." Namun kali ini punggungnnya tidak terlalu melengkung.

Tentu Asano Gakuhou tidak akan berujar terima kasih dengan senyum tulus seperti kebanyakan pelanggan lain yang memuja tampang lucu sang pelayan. Bahkan dengan anggukkan kecil sekalipun. Isogai tidak mengambil hati. Sudah tahu betul watak pelanggan paling ditakuti.

Garpu dan sendok berbahan perak diambil. Siap menyayat makanan yang tersajii. Tanpa melirik pelayan sekaligus anak didik, Asano berujar pelan, "lalu tugasmu apa? Berdiri diam menungguku selesai?"

Isogai merutuk dalam hati. Tanpa sengaja dan tanpa kemauan. Lebih bagus kalau pria di hadapannya saat ini tidak membutuhkan layanan darinya. Lebih bagus mengawasi dan berdiri dekat jendela. Berpura-pura menjadi manekin, misalnya. Tidak seperti pelanggan lain yang menginginkan para pelayan untuk turut duduk menemani, serta berbincang ria.

Di hadapan pria yang memiliki kuasa atas smp kunugigaoka sepertinya kostum menarik dengan hiasan telinga dan ekor kucing sama sekali tidak dapat menebarkan perhatian. Mungkin lebih gemar dinilai sebagai badut atau sampah.

Bahkan Asano sudah mengatai siluman.

"Terserah Tuan saja."

"Hm?" Satu potongan makanan masuk ke dalam mulut. Kedua mata melirik sosok bocah yang tampak berdiri kaku. "Biasanya pelanggan lain berbuat apa?"

"Maaf?" Isogai merasa pendengarannya sedang bermasalah.

Asano malas mengulang.

Sungguh menambah kecanggungan pada sekitar. Isogai berdeham sekali, namun ternyata benar-benar menjadi batuk asli.

"Ya…. Pelanggan biasanya mengajak kita untuk berbincang." Sambil was-was Isogai memastikan apakah ketua dewan menyimak jawabannya atau tidak. Namun pria itu tetap melanjutkan makan, "kebanyakan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… " Dahi bocah surai hitam berkerut, "lalu ada juga mengajak foto bersama."

"Oh. Kau mau bagaimana?"

"Maaf?" Lagak bocah pintar dari kelas 3-E sudah benar-benar seperti orang dungu. Kerjanya hanya bertanya yang tidak berguna. Padahal sudah jelas bocah itu mendengar. "Saya sepertinya hanya akan berdiri di sini saja."

"Jangan." Asano mengunyah lambat-lambat. "Kau tampak benar-benar seperti gembel kalau berdiri memperhatikanku seperti itu."

Rona merah menjalar di sekitar wajah. Akibat dua faktor sederhana. Pertama; karena marah dikatai gembel. Kedua; terasa malu jika dikatai 'memperhatikan'. Apalagi menatap ketua dewan. Lebih baik menatap bokong kucing liar yang selalu mencuri ikan di rumah.

Ngomong-ngomong Isogai sangat membenci kucing itu.

Isogai tidak tahu diri. Tanpa sadar bentuknya saat ini sangat mirip dengan kucing yang barusan diceritakan.

"Jadi saya harus bagaimana?" Isogai malah bertanya.

"Baringlah di atas lantai."

"A-Apa?"

"Tentu duduk di depanku."

Asano hampir memotong ekor bohongan murid didik, Terlampau gemas.

Malu-malu Isogai menjatuhkan bokong tepat di atas sofa berhias bantal bentuk kepala kucing berbulu lembut layak kapas. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Malu-malu kucing.

Spontan dalam hati pria beriris violet mengatai Isogai mirip seperti kucing yang minta dirantai.

Ternyata makanan di atas lempengan piring berwarna putih sudah tinggal sedikit. Asano menjauhkan sayuran ke pinggir piring. Isogai melihatnya.

"Kenapa sayurnya di ke pinggirkan?"

Asano melanjutkan makan. Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan bocah ingusan. Sejujurnya tidak suka ditanyai demikian. Kepribadiannya tidaklah mudah diketahui orang lain.

Isogai bertanya hanya karena penasaran saja. Terdapat dua persepsi yang muncul dalam otaknya. Alasan simpel mengapa makanan hijau itu dikepinggirkan. 1) karena tidak suka. 2) sangat sekali suka. Jadi nanti akan dimakan pada urutan akhir.

Itu semua menjadi tanda kalau bocah bersurai tunas sebenarnya peduli pada pria yang gemar menyayat hati dengan frasa sarkas.

Lalu kesunyian kembli menghadiri. Untuk sejauh ini masih ada garis ketegangan yang meliliti.

Piring di tinggalkan. Beralih pada segelas teh Darjeeling. Dua belah bibir merah menyesap likuid menyegarkan tanpa suara. Penuh _manner_ yang sopan.

Tanpa disadari lagi, pelayan dengan _nekomimi_ agak miring di atas kepala memusatkan perhatian pada orang yang asik minum.

Suara keramik cangkir membentur piring mungil yang bundar. Tidak ada lagi suara lentingan ujung lempengan pisau atau garpu. Asano menunggu semua makanan turun menemui lambung.

"Lalu apalagi? Jadi kalian hanya memperhatikan pelanggannya makan?"

Isogai membalas tatapan iris violet dengan iris emas yang lebar. Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu sebelum akan menjawab.

Permainan _truth or dare_. Tapi itu jika pelanggannya ingin di ajak bermain. Isogai merapalkan harapan dalam hati agar Asano tidak ingin di ajak permainan laknat yang dapat menunjukkan keburukkan dan menimbulkan rasa malu.

 _Truth or dare_ bersama seorang Asano Gakuhou mungkinlah lebih sangat menyeramkan daripada bersama orang berkacamata beberapa jam lalu.

"Sebenarnya… " Lidah sang bocah gatal untuk berkelok. Ingin berdusta jika tidak ada lagi kegiatan apapun yang harus dilakukan. "Ada permainan _truth or dare_." Pribadi terlampau terpuji. Dia tidak dapat berbohong sama sekali.

Perasaan Isogai Yuuma sedikit menenang. Mengingat Asano Gakuhou yang tampak tidak menyukai tantangan dan permainan bocah seperti jujur dan mendapat hukuman.

Wajahnya mulai berseri-seri karena asal menerka. Tampak lucu.

Calon pendamping hidup yang sempurna. Ah, karena kebetulan sedang mengenakan _nekomimi_ hitam putih dan ekor panjang berwarna hitam, dapat diajukan menjadi hewan peliharaan.

Kalau Isogai ingin berubah status menjadi hewan peliharaan keluarga Asano, berarti sudah rela dan siap siaga untuk diberikan rantai.

Buang pikiran konyol seperti itu.

Jas luaran Gakuhou lepaskan. Dilipat sedikit dan disampirkan di atas sofa merah. Sengaja tidak diserahkan pada _head butler_. Salah satu bantal ia ambil dan diletakkan di belakang punggung—mungkin pegal. Meninggalkan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang segera dilipat hingga siku.

Asano bersua setelah memposisikan duduk yang sekiranya nyaman, "boleh juga."

Petir terasa menyambar dalam bangunan kafe. Atau suara _blitz_ dari kamera slr milik pelanggan lain yang sedang mengambil foto bersama salah satu rekan kerja. Pendengaran Isogai mendadak butuh cek gratis dari dokter THT.

"Anda… mau memainkannya?"

Salah satu alis Asano naik. Menunjukkan senyum miring yang dapat membuat Isogai segera ingin bergosip dengan teman sekelas. Bahwa tidak sepenuhnya wajah ketua dewan tampak seram.

Kali ini, puji otot Maehara yang selalu dipamerkan, senyum itu tampak menebar pesona. Hingga sampai mengetuk hati kecil bocah bertelinga hewan.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Isogai segera mengambil botol _wine_ untuk memulai permainan. Tidak lupa Asano memesan _dessert Hassaku orange gratin_.

.

Kedua tangan menopang dagu di atas meja. Serta dua tungkai kaki yang jenjang dibuat saling menimpa. Asano tampak terlihat lebih santai. Mengakui mulai merasa nyaman walau lawan bicara hanya seorang anak-anak. Memiliki umur jauh dan terkadang menyebalkan karena sangat tidak peka.

Botol sudah dalam posisi tidur. Diletakkan tepat di atas meja. Piring yang tinggal berisi sayuran dan sedikit saus dikepinggirkan. Serta cangkir berisi teh Darjeeling yang masih cukup banyak, belum dihabiskan.

"Anda siap?" Isogai memegang kedua sisi botol yang bundar. Menahan sensasi geli saat keringat dingin mengalir pada tengkuk. Siap-siap mati akibat diberi _dare_ dari orang paling pintar dan berkuasa.

"Ya."

Tubuh botol diputar cepat. Nyatanya kedua telapak tangan sedikit berkeringat dan tremor. Sehingga tubuh botol bukannya berputar melainkan hampir terlempar ke luar wilayah meja.

"W-Whoa!"

Dengan cepat dan berwajah panik Isogai menyelamatkan tubuh botol yang tertarik gravitasi dengan kedua tangan. Hampir saja gaji Isogai Yuuma benar-benar di potong oleh atasan.

Asano Gakuhou hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget bocah surai hitam. Terlebih saat bandana telinga kucing kembali menghantam ubin.

"H-Hampir saja… " Isogai kembali menegakkan badan. Meletakkan botol seperti semula dan kembali menjatuhkan bokong di atas empuknya sofa. "Maaf untuk yang tadi, Tuan." _Nekomimi_ kembali dipasang.

Asano hanya mengangguk singkat.

Tubuh botol kembali diputar. Kali ini bergerak mulus tanpa ada pertanda akan kembali jatuh. Botol dengan moncong tinggi itu terus berputar. Menghabiskan waktu sekitar tujuh detik. Kesepakatan adalah wilayah dua pemain di bagi dua. Jadi jika moncong botol mendekati salah satu posisi tubuh, maka itu berarti dia tertunjuk.

Akhirnya, botol berhenti berputar. Menunjuk dada pria berwajah tenang.

"… Anda yang tertunjuk, Tuan."

"Ya." Asano tampak santai. Rela saja dan sudah sangat siap ditanya-tanya.

Ntah mengapa mendadak Isogai berubah antusias.

"Oke." Dua jari telunjuk saling bertemu. Memberanikan diri membalas tatapan tajam iris violet. "Saya hanya bisa memberikan anda _dare_. Karena tidak pantas jika saya menanyai hal privasi anda."

"Nilai plus untukmu." Tubuh cangkir terangkat. Kembali bertemu dengan dua belah bibir yang terlihat mengkilat di bawah sorot lampu ruangan. "Memang tidak sepantasnya jika kau menanyai suatu hal yang privasi, tertutama pada orang yang lebih tua. Baiklah. Apa _dare_ nya?"

Pikiran bocah berekor menerka-nerka. "umm." Ternyata lebih sulit daripada ketika menjawab soal Bahasa inggris. Takut-takut _dare_ yang diberikan membuat murka pria di hadapan.

"Apapun itu katakan saja. Bagaimanapun ini hanya permainan."

Buah adam Isogai bergerak-gerak. Sebenarnya sudah tahu apa _dare_ yang akan ia ajukan. Tapi…

Bocah labil sepertinya masih berpikir-pikir lagi sebelum besok dapat surat dari pihak sekolah bahwa dikeluarkan dari Kunugigaoka.

"Katakan apa saja pengelompokkan angka _triple phytagoras_."

…

Kedua mata Gakuhou menyipit. Tepat setelah mendengar _dare_ yang lebih terdengar seperti soal tes kepintaran. Menumbuhkan rasa gemas sekalipun membuat gatal ingin berkata bahwa bocah dihadapannya saat ini adalah murid dungu yang memang benar-benar pantas di taruh dalam gedung penuh debu.

"Mudah sekali." Asano mulai menyebutkan angka keramat dalam pelajaran matematika. Dengan sangat mudah.

Telapak tangan mendadak gatal untuk menampar jidat. Rasanya sangat menyesal memberi titah paling garing dalam situasi begini. Terdapat alasan logis mengapa Isogai memberi tantangan sangat mudah. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, isogai sangat menyayangi beasiswa dari pria beriris violet yang kini menjadi teman bicara.

"Bagaimana?"

Isogai hanya mengiyakan—membenarkan. Walau sebenarnya tadi tidak sepenuhnya menyimak.

Botol kembali diputar bocah siluman. Faktanya lebih asik jika yang memutar secara bergantian. Tapi tampaknya Asano tidak mau buang-buang tenaga.

Payah. Seharusnya _lucky item_ ramalan Oha Asa sempat Isogai lirik dari salah satu stasiun televisi. Tuhan terlalu adil membagi jatah.

Moncong botol menunjuk tepat menunjuk dada yang dibaluti rompi hitam—seragam kebangsaan butler gender laki-laki.

"ToD."

"… _dare_. Saya hanya bisa dapat dare." Pilihan terburuk di dunia untuk mengupas jati diri; memilih _option truth_.

"Oh, begitu. Karena ini hanya permainan, berarti aku tidak perlu memikirkan risiko."

Dahi Isogai berkerut-kerut, "maksud Tuan?"

"Aku akan menyodokmu dengan pisau." Pisau sudah berada dalam genggaman. Ujungnya mengkilat tersiram cahaya. Isogai menelan ludah.

"T-Tuan… untuk yang mengandung unsur SARA tentu tidak diperkenankan."

"Padahal ada yang benar-benar ingin kusodok."

"Apa itu?"

" _Dare_ lain. Cobalah bersuara seperti anak kucing."

Rona merah menjalar hingga leher. "Anak kucing?"

"Nenek kucing."

"M-Miiaww."

"Anak kucing. Tidak buruk."

"Berapa kali?" Lidah terasa berbelit-belit.

"Sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan kedua tangan seperti kaki kucing. Dan coba mendekat. Aku ingin memegang ekornya."

Otak bocah paling miskin di kelas E cepat menangkap.

"Apa? Pegang ekor?" Nadanya bergetar. Seperti gadis sudah siap diperkosa.

"Kenapa? Kalau ekor itu tidak asli ya tidak masalah, kan?"

"Ugh." Sofa berbentuk siku-siku ia telusur. Butuh satu menit hingga ia sampai tepat di samping pria poni belah tengah. "Maaf, tuan saya belakangi— Huaaa!"

Tangan kanan pria dewasa mencengkram ekor hitam berbulu halus. Salah satu alis naik saat menyadari korban yang menjerti, "kenapa teriak? Bukannya ini tidak asli?"

"A-ah… " Isogai mencemooh diri sendiri. Benar juga, kenapa ia harus berteriak?

Tidak lupa Isogai segera kembali meniru suara kucing. Sempurna. Asano hampir berkata lagi; "Aku beri nilai plus."

Dua tangan terkepal. Diletakkan di depan kedua dada. Isogai hilang akal hingga melupakan bahwa diri masih dijuluki _ikemen_ oleh satu kelas. "Miiaaww."

"Bagaimana?"

Mulut Asano kembali memasukkan satu sendok _hassaku_ ke dalam mulut. "Buruk. Lebih bagus yang pertama."

Isogai mencemooh dalam hati. "Oh… begitu." Ternyata hanya buang-buang tenaga. Dengan rusuh segera duduk di tempat semula.

Botol kembali dibuat pusing. Jin di dalam berputar-putar hingga mati.

"ToD?" Isogai mendadak dapat tekad untuk membalas. Dalam hati terus mengulang-ulang; 'ini hanya game… lakukan sesukamu.'

Asano membalas dengan ekspresi bosan. "Kenapa bertanya. Sudah jelas _dare_ , kan."

"Oh iya." Isogai kembali hilang akal—salah bahasa. "Kalau begitu _dare_ nya… pakai ekor berbulu seperti yang saya pakai saat ini."

"…"

"Biar saya ambilkan dulu cadangan dalam ruang ganti." Isogai angkat kaki dan kembali dalam kurun waktu lima belas detik. Berlari hingga hampir menabrak pelanggan lain yang sudah tua Bangka. Tidak hanya ekor berbulu yang tampak menjijikkan pada kedua mata pria dewasa, tapi juga tangan bocah itu menggenggam _nekomimi_ dengan warna serupa seperti yang dipakai para butler.

Kali ini lain cerita. Asano gatal ingin memberi nilai minus.

"Ini." Isogai menunjukkan ekor berbulu tepat di hadapan Asano Gakuhou yang tidak siap menjadi siluman. "Mau kupakaikan?"

"Silakan." Lagipula ketua dewan sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Maaf." Isogai tampak semangat memegang ekor berbulu. Hingga melempar _nekomimi_ begitu saja ke atas sofa. Tampangnya sudah mirip dengan tukang cambuk. "Lebih baik anda berdiri. Biar saya pasangkan."

Pria beriris violet bangkit dari kursi. Bocah empat belas dengan semangat mengitari meja. Mendekati tubuh tegap yang sudah siap dipasangkan benda panjang berbulu.

"Mungkin akan sedikit lancang. Tapi saya harap anda tidak keberatan jika saya tidak sengaja menyentuh pinggang anda."

"… ya."

Isogai mencondongkan tubuh. Mulai sibuk memasangkan sesuatu pada pinggang orang yang jauh lebih dewasa. Tanpa disadari sepasang mata memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari atas.

Dari sisi pandang Asano Gakuhou yang sudah lelah dengan urusan dunia kerja, Isogai tampak seperti anak kucing yang ingin membeturkan wajah dengan perutnya.

Karena wajah bocah itu tampak dekat dengan perut berotot tepat di balik fabrik kemeja mahal.

Delusi terlalu jauh. Hampir mengalahkan tinggi garis cakrawala.

Isogai memandang puas. Kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. "Sudah siap!"

Mungkinkah bocah lawan bermain memang sungguh tolol atau kedua mata terdiagnosa rabun dekat. Asano Gakuhou tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari ekor berbulu berwarna hitam.

Yang seharusnya berada di balik tubuh—susah dilihat. Bukannya tepat di atas selangkangan.

Pandangan tajam Asano semacam berujar; "kau gila?"

Satu persepsi terngiang-ngiang; bocah zaman sekarang sudah lupa cara menghormati orang dewasa.

Ah, tapi ini hanya permainan.

Namun bentuknya bukan lagi seperti ekor.

"Aku memang sengaja memasangkannya begitu. Maaf, tapi anda tampak lucu, Tuan. Pakai _Nekomimi_ juga boleh, tidak?"

"Tidak."

Desisan misterius keluar dari sela bibir ketua peria beranak satu.

Sebagai pria dewasa sudah sangat normal jika memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Otaknya pernah mendapat titel jenius dalam pelajaran sains, bentuk ekor yang dipasangkan bocah berkepala tunas sungguh mirip sesuatu yang nyata di balik celana.

Lupakan—

"Anda tampak lucu." Bocah siluman kembali mengulang. Cari mati.

Mereka berdua sudah kembali duduk di atas sofa empuk penuh bantal bertelinga.

Botol bergoyang untuk kali ke empat.

Menunjuk Asano Gakuhou—lagi.

Isogai memutar otak, "bersuara seperti kucing."

Dahi Asano berkerut, "Kau balas dendam."

"Tidak juga, Tuan."

Baiklah. Asano bukan termasuk tipe orang yang gemar membuang waktu, "… Mi-aw."

Aksen suara ternilai berat. Dan tidak semerdu anak kucing berwajah imut.

Senyum lebar berupa bukti keantusiasan. Isogai tertawa kecil, "itu lebih mirip ayah kucing."

"Terserah." Asano menyipitkan kedua mata. Menatap bocah penuh waspada. Benar-benar ingin diberi hukuman.

Permainan mereka kembali berlanjut. Hingga sudah menorehkan luka hitam pada hati pria dewasa. Ia tidak akan berterima kasih pada Irina sedikitpun atas jasanya hari ini. Tidak sama sekali.

Membuang harga diri di depan murid penghuni gedung jelek sungguh sangat membuatnya terhina.

Moncong botol yang mengkilat menunjuk Isogai Yuuma yang sudah tidak lagi merasa tegang untuk bermain bersama kepala sekolah. Bahkan lupa nasib beasiswa yang amat berharga. "… _Dare_."

Isogai sudah lelah dengan dare. Kalau punya akun twitter, mungkin dia sudah update tweet terkini.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan."

"Eh?" Isogai menatap Asano dengan was-was. "Peraturannya hanya boleh memberi dare pada saya."

"Apapun. Kau harus menjawabnya. Siapa yang paling dekat denganmu?"

"Ng… " spontan saja. Isogai langsung menjawab. "Maehara- _kun_?"

"Hn. Cepat kembali putar botol."

Bahkan kali ini Asano sendiri yang turun tangan untuk memutar benda bervolume.

Kembali menunjuk Isogai. Malang.

" _Dare_." Ujar Isogai amat yakin.

"Kalau begitu," Asano menyuap kembali satu sendok _Hassaku_. "Aku ingin kedua matamu ditutup hingga permainan berakhir."

"Ng?" Otak Isogai mendadak lemot.

"Cepat lakukan saja."

Bibir bawah digigit pelan. Isogai menatap Asano dengan pandangan bertanya, "kenapa harus ditutup?"

Asano melonggarkan dasi merah yang mengitari kerah kemeja. Tidak, tapi juga melepaskannya. Dan mengulurkan fabrik tersebut pada bocah yang masih belum paham.

"Pakai ini."

Tangan kanan Isogai terangkat tanpa sadar. Menerima dengan pergerakkan lambat. Hingga Asano tampak malas menunggu Isogai benar-benar menerima benda merah.

Isogai melilitkan dasi untuk menutupi mata tanpa ingin. Tercium jelas aroma maskulin membelai penciuman. Sampai Isogai tidak dapat melilitnya dengan benar.

Pria beriris violet melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Memperhatikan hingga lawan bermain selesai melaksanakan titah.

Dalam hati Isogai mengutuk untuk tidak terjadi kecurangan. Dia bukanlah bocah yang mudah berprasangka buruk. Sehingga berusaha menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin Tuan Asano menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Dasar bocah.

Untuk kali berikutnya ketua dewan yang memutar botol.

"Bagaimana?" Tidak terdapat secercah cahaya yang dapat dinikmati mata. "Siapa yang ditunjuk?"

Asano melihat tepat ke arah botol yang baru saja berhenti bergerak. "Kau."

Moncong botol menunjuk tepat pada fabrik putih kemeja Asano Gakuhou

"Ugh… baiklah. Langsung saja. Dare."

Dua alis Isogai saling beratut. Ketua Dewan belum memberi respon. Bocah itu hanya diam dengan posisi duduk tegak.

Isogai bertanya dalam hati. Memang benar nasibnya sedang sial atau bagaimana?

"Baiklah… " Kedua tangan terpaut dengan perasaan gelisah. "Aku harus apa?"

Tidak ada perkataan apa-apa lagi yang terdengar. Namun suara dari sesuatu yang bergerak terdengar sangat jelas. Sol sepatu menggerus lantai. Dan suara kecil yang mengetuk meja; menandakan ketua dewan melakukan pergerakkan.

"Ng, Tua—"

Pergelangan tangan kiri mendadak dicengkram. Cukup kuat, hingga sanggup membuatnya meringis. Tangannya diangkat dan membentur sesuatu yang lembut serta empuk.

Asano mengecupnya. Tepat di atas nadi biru yang tampak jelas di bawah kulit.

"T-Tuan… " Isogai berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun perbandingan kekuatan terjadi. Sebagai bocah tentu kalah melawan pria dewasa.

Lalu sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menyapu permukaan kulit yang putih.

Kedua mata membelalak di balik fabrik dasi.

Gigitan datang. Hanya dua kali. Habis itu pergi meninggalkan liur.

"Permainan selesai."

Tanpa ada sesi pemotretan seperti yang dipinta pelanggan lain, tubuh tegap Asano segera mengambil jas berwarna merah hati., pergi meninggalkan meja dalam diam. Tanpa ucapan perpisahan.

.

Terhitung tiga hari setelah keperawanan pergelangan tangan dicuri ketua dewan.

Gradasi warna pada langit menyapu lembut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Duduk di hadapan jendela dengan tungkai kaki tertutup rapat dan menggenggam sesuatu di atas pangkuan.

Ibu jari menyapu lembut kain berwarna hitam. Bebahan kualitas; menciptakan kelembutan. Benda panjang yang sudah menutup indera penglihatan kala itu.

Dasi.

Isogai tidak tahu kapan harus mengembalikannya kepada si pemilik.

Kejadian saat itu tidak dapat terbayang tanpa kekeliruan. Semuanya diputar jelas dalam otak. Semburat merah menjalar hingga leher. Sudah mirip seperti gadis-gadis berperasaan halus.

Banyak sekali kejadian menakjubkan yang terjadi. Berawal dari hari Senin hingga Sabtu. Awalnya sulit untuk diduga. Tapi memang itu yang terjadi. Semuanya memberi kenangan. Dan bocah surai hitam cukup menghargainya.

Tapi kejadian bersama ketua dewan—kalau boleh jujur—sedikit memberi siksaan.

Banyak hal yang membuatnya mabuk terbuai pikiran. Fakta-fakta mengejutkan seperti mencium pergelangan tangan masih menjadi misteri. Bahkan rasa deretan gigi rapi yang menekan kulit masih terasa. Serta liur yang turut membasahi, Isogai tidak dapat lupa.

Baiklah. Untuk insiden itu Isogai tutup. Mungkin Tuan Asano sedang kerasukan sesuatu, mungkin. Lebih baik _positive thinking_ —sebenarnya dalam artian pikiran negatif.

Ya. Anggap saja ketua dewan kerasukan jin dari dalam botol wine.

Fakta yang lain; keajaiban datang walau telah tertangkap basah memiliki pekerjaan dengan pria berwibawa. Hari senin, ketika kembali harus menempatkan bokong pada bangku di kelas kayu, seharusnya ia mendapat surat putih dengan cap resmi Kunugigaoka.

Namun nyatanya tidak.

Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Isogai sudah sempat ragu untuk kembali memakai seragam abu-hitam. Berpikir bahwa nama Isogai Yuuma benar-benar sudah terhapus dari daftar.

Puji Tuhan. Ternyata Asano Gakuhou tidak membuang murid nakal sepertinya. Isogai lantas merutuki diri karena sudah kembali berprasangka yang tidak-tidak.

Timbul pertanyaan-pertanyaan menggerogoti dada.

Sebenarnya apa maksud pria itu?

Mengapa tidak memberi hukuman?

Peraaan halus Isogai menyimpulkan bahwa sosok ketua dewan bukanlah sosok tenang berwatak jahat. Sebenarnya baik hati namun tidak pandai menunjukkan. Terlebih untuk bocah terbuang dan miskin yang hanya sibuk memikirkan lauk untuk di makan setiap malam.

Napas Isogai tertahan bertepatan ketika seekor burung gereja melewati jendela disertai cicitan merdu. Seketika terpesona dan mengikuti arah terbang burung itu melayang—bersahabat dengan angin. Dan saat itu pula, angin kencang berhembus secara mendadak. Membelai wajah dan sedikit menusuk kulit di balik pakaian. Surai hitam menari ke kanan dan ke kiri. Isogai hampir saja berteriak saat dasi hitam nyaris ikut melayang ke angkasa dan tersangkut di tempat yang dapat merusaknya.

Kedua tangan mengcengkram dasi dengan kuat. Kemudian sengan sigap menutup jendela dengan kayu—sudah tampak rapuh. Bukan seperti rumah orang-orang di luar sana. Dilindungi kaca yang kuat. Walau badai menghadang, mata masih dapat memandang luasnya langit dan pemandangan.

Tepat ketika memastikan jendela tertutup rapat, Isogai mendapati dua jarum jam singgah pada angka yang berdekatan dengan jadwal masuk kerja. Ah. Isogai lantas menghela napas. Karena hari ini dia sudah izin tidak dapat masuk mengais uang. Karena baru saja mengantarkan ibu yang sakit pada dokter.

Ponsel _flip_ di atas tumpukkan buku sejarah menyita perhatian. Berdering nakal cukup keras. Takut-takut membangunkan ibu yang sedang berbaring di atas futon lusuh tidak jauh darinya, maka Isogai segera menekan tombol hijau tanpa lihat nama yang tertera.

"Halo?"

"Datanglah ke taman."

Panggilan terputus. Sengaja oleh penelepon. Isogai segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, dan menatap beberapa angka yang tertera. Tidak ada nama.

Isogai mendadak was-was.

Aksen suara yang barusan ia dengar cukup berat. Menghubungi dengan singkat dan cepat. Bahkan begitu lancang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke taman. Ditambah dengan cuaca tidak bersahabat diluar sana. Mungkin sudah banyak syal yang terbang tersapu angin.

Maaf. Siapapun yang menelepon barusan, seperttinya Isogai tidak bisa menuruti. Terutama dalam cuaca buruk begini.

Lebih baik Isogai membuka lembar-lembar buku penuh ilmu. Daripada sibuk terbuai dalam lamunan tidak berguna. Maka buku-buku yang tersusun rapih di sudut ruangan dipilah-pilah. Menerka buku yang memiliki materi belum terjamah.

Sebelum buku peradaban Afrika ditarik keluar dari kawanan buku yang menumpuk, ponsel kembali berdering.

Satu pesan masuk. Dari nomor yang sama.

 _Datanglah ke taman._

-Asano Gakuhou.

.

Bedebah untuk angin yang masih dapat merangsek masuk pada pori-pori pakaian. Atau mungkin hanya baju Isogai saja yang tidak memiliki kualitas baik. Karena kalau melihat sekitar, orang-orang tampak nyaman memakai mantel berbahan tebal. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya memakai jaket tipis berwarna biru muda.

Pikiran Isogai Yuuma kembali dipenuhi terkaan-terkaan kecil. Mengapa Asano Gakuhou mengajak untuk bertemu?

Ah. Mengapa ia terlalu bodoh. Tentu untuk menagih selembar dasi yang pernah melilit mata. Ya. Mungkin itu.

Satu lagi. Isogai tidak tahu mengapa pria itu dapat mengetahui nomornya. Tanpa sadar Isogai tampak terus mengumbar senyum seorang diri. Hingga pengguna bahu jalan melirik-lirik. Mungkinkah saat itu terjatuh dan di ambil oleh ketua dewan? Pantas saja sebelum pulang ia sempat mencari-cari namun tidak ada.

Jalan setapak menuju taman kota menuntunnya pada gapura besar yang siap menyambut. Dengan hiasan batu-batu alam pada tiangnya yang kokoh, Isogai dapat melihat pantulan matahari yang perlahan ditutup awan. Gawat, cuaca semakin gelap. Maka kedua tungkai segera berlari-lari kecil memasuki garis taman.

Pohon-pohon tampak bergoyang. Angin rupanya cukup tangguh untuk menggoyangkan pohon tua raksasa. Terbesit perasaan khawatir jika ketua dewan sudah menunggu lama dalam balutan cuaca yang menghantarkan angin dingin. Maka kedua mata bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari eksistensi yang sudah menanti.

Pandangan beredar. Memutar seperti di film-film romansa, ditambah efek angin.

Dan hasilnya; nihil. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Apa Asano- _san_ sudah lelah menunggu hingga memutuskan untuk pulang?"

Tidak. Isogai tidak mau berprasangka buruk. Maka dia berusaha mencoba mengelilingi taman. Namun hasilnya sama. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Mungkin memang benar. Ketua dewan sudah pulang.

Bocah empat belas kembali merasa tidak enak. Mengapa dirinya bisa kembali mengecewakan orang yang seharusnya ia ucapkan terimakasih. Karena tidak mengungkit masalah atas pekerjaan yang ia lakoni. Sangat melanggar aturan tetap sekolah.

Akhirnya langkah gontai menyertai. Dasi hitam dicengkram kuat dalam saku celana. Padahal sudah sempat disetrika rapi.

Isogai kembali menuju gapura. Berniat untuk pulang. Dan sepertinya besok akan nekat datang ke gedung utama dan menitipkan dasi pada _cleaning service_. Mungkin ditambahi sepucuk surat maaf juga perlu menyertai.

Isogai sudah siap menorehan tinta banyak-banyak di atas kertas jika sudah sampai rumah.

Asik berjalan dengan lamunan dan kepala menunduk, sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Hidung mancung menubruk fabrik tebal berbahan lembut.

"A-Aww."

Tepat saat bocah yang kedinginan menengadah, kedua mata ikut terbelalak.

"K-Ketua dewan?!"

Tanpa senyum Gakuhou membalikkan badan dan mengambil langkah lebih dulu. "Ikut aku."

Telapak tangan terangkat. Mengusap hidung yang memerah akibat tubrukan kecil. "B-Baik."

Dari belakang Isogai mengikuti dengan langkah malu-malu. Tidak ada obyek lain yang dapat dipandang selain pohon bergoyang serta patung di ujung taman yang kedinginan, akhirnya dua iris emas menatap punggung tegap pemilik sekolah yang berwibawa.

Pikirian bocah itu mulai bercabang.

Asano menuntunnya keluar gerbang. Mendekati mobil Fisker Karma terbaru berwarna hitam.

"Masuk."

"Eh?"

"Di luar cukup dingin." Lalu pria itu membuka pintu. Melirik sekilas pada bocah yang bingung untuk benar-benar masuk atau tidak.

Itu mobil ketua dewan!

Butuh satu menit tidak berguna hingga bocah itu benar-benar masuk-menutup pintu-diakhiri dengan senyum manis. Pakai acara jatuh tersandung terlebih dulu. Merepotkan. Hidung bocah itu hampir menubruk kerasnya dasbor.

"Jadi… " Isogai memulai acara bertukar frasa. "Apakah anda menginginkan dasi anda untuk kembali?" Tangan kanan merogoh saku. "Aku sudah mencucinya dan—"

"Ada hal lain yang lebih penting."

Dasi hitam dalam lipatan sudah berada di atas pangkuan. Kedua iris emas menatap garis tampan pria dewasa dari samping. Asano hanya menfokuskan pandangan kepada jalan raya yang dipenuhi orang-orang pejalan kaki dengan payung hampir berterbangan.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Pertama kali jatuh setelah musim panas yang panjang. Jendela besar mobil mulai mengaburkan pemandangan di depan sana.

"A-Ah, ya. Apa itu, Asano- _san_?"

Hembusan napas berat terdengar jelas, "maaf untuk kejadian beberapa hari lalu."

"Maaf?" Isogai benar-benar tolol rupanya.

Dan Asano perlu diberi garis keras atas faka bahwa dia tidak suka mengulang ucapan. Apalagi semacam ucapan maaf.

"Aha—ahahaha" Ikemen tertawa canggung. Merutuki diri dengan hati. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Pergelangan tangan mendadak berdenyut, merasa bayang-bayang lumatan dari pria yang saat ini berada dalam satu ruangan sempit. Yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Itu hanya _dare_ , bukan? Aku… " Semburat merah menjalar hingga telinga, "Aku pikir tidak apa-apa. Hanya karena sebuah permainan."

"Ya. Hanya permainan." Tawa hambar terdengar jelas. Asano menyerahkan kaleng permen Kristal pada murid didik. "Mau?"

Antusias layak bocah—Isogai memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam kaleng. Whoa. Rasanya senang sekali. Permen yang diberi tampak mahal dengan rasa buah berkualitas.

"Ambil saja semuanya."

"Eh… "

Satu kaleng permen sudah berpindah tangan. Berada dalam pangkuan bersebelahan dengan dasi hitam.

Isogai berjanji akan membungkuk berkali-kali jika obrolan telah usai. Bocah itu tidak menyangka seorang pemimpin satu sekolah terkenal dapat menyediakan satu kaleng kotak permen di dalam mobil pribadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong… " Badan kaleng diusap-usap, "mengapa anda tidak… tidak memberi ganjaran kepada saya karena sudah kembali kepergok?"

Masokis.

Sudah untung Gakuhou mau memberi hati.

"Tidak ada. Jangan dibahas. Atau kau mau aku berubah pikiran?"

"T-Tidak!" Spontan bocah ikemen mengelak.

"Mari kita bicarakan hal lain."

"Hal seperti apa?"

Gakuhsou tersenyum tipis. Mengamati aliran air yang jatuh di atas kaca mobil. "Aku mau kau bercerita. Apa saja."

.

Laporan singkat dari guru kelas 3-E baru saja usai.

"Irina- _sensei_."

Wanita bersurai pirang menoleh. Menghadap pria tampan yang seperti biasa menopang dagu di atas meja serta kedua kaki saling menimpa di bawah meja. Karasuma ikut berbalik.

"Aku ucapkan terimakasih."

"Ng?" Bulu mata Irina menyapu angin, berkedip beberapa kali. "Ooh… apa tentang rekomendasi yang waktu itu aku berikan? Bagaimana? Apakah kau kaget setelah mengetahui salah satu murid kami bekerja di sana?"

Karasuma menatap Irina tidak percaya. "Apa?" kedua mata menyipit. Baru tahu kalau Irina sama sekali tidak mengetahui kasus yang membuat ketua kelas jatuh pada geung bobrok penuh karat.

"Ya. Cukup kaget."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sama-sama. Aku tunggu balasannya."

Asano menatap remeh. Oh. Ternyata wanita itu sduah berani berlagak layaknya teman dekat.

Irina segera merangkul tangan kiri pria pemerintahan—seperti biasa mendapat penolakan. Tapi gadis itu cukup kuat sehingga dapat bertahan hingga keluar ruangan.

"Kau—" Karasuma mengeluarkan kekuatan. Menariknya dari rangkulan wanita pembunuh. "Apa kau tahu kalau Isogai sama sekali tidak boleh ketahuan staff sekolah karena memiliki pekerjaan?"

"Benarkah?" Dramatis, wanita itu menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. "Tapi sepertinya tampak baik-baik saja. Isogai- _kun_ masih bersekolah, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dasi hitam tersimpan rapi di samping buku yang menumpuk. Mulai seterusnya, dasi itu akan menjadi koleksi berharga.

Kenang-kenangan dari ketua dewan

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

 **Special thanks to** : ANAK FAKI ANAK **#OmTajirSquad** TETUA KAK KUO KAK MOCHI YG UDAH BANTU SERTA KAK DORI YANG SO PRESYES GA BOSEN NGINGETINKETOMBE KAYA SAYA. /sengaja

OH IYAAAA FAKI KEREN BANGEEEEEEEEEEEETT /kasih cium basah

SALAM #OmTajirSquad

OKE BAY.

.

"


End file.
